Always You and I
by Nessa0421
Summary: CHASE AND ASHLEE USED TO BE TOGETHER, UNTIL HE CHEATED ON HER. WHAT HAPPENES WHEN THEY GO ON VACATION WITH THEIR BEST FREINDS ANDY AND VANESSA? CHASE/OC ANDY/OC CO-WRITTEN W/ ASHLEE NICOLEE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! here's a new story I'm co-writing w/ Ashlee Nicolee. **We only own ourselves** and that goes 4 the whole story

* * *

It was a typical day in September. The weather was cool like it always was for that time of year. Everything was like how it would usually be except that that September day would change our lives forever. My best friend, Vanessa, and I were going to an autograph signing and it gets better. This was a Naturals' autograph signing. Why was this so special, you ask? Well let's just say we got more then autographs that day.

_Flashback__  
_  
"Ness, hurry up! We have to get there early!" I yelled up the stairs. It was the day I had been waiting for my entire wrestling-watching life. I was gonna meet the love of my life Chase Stevens and if Vanessa didn't hurry we were gonna miss it.

"I'm comin'!" Vanessa ran down the stairs, struggling to put her left shoe. I had never seen her get so dressed up on a Saturday. Her skirt, the heels. It threw me off.

"You look nice!" I said as she ran past me to get her purse.

"Thanks!' she smiled, "Now come on lets go. I really don't feel like standing in line in these things all day!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I laughed; _someone wants date with the autograph. _

Oh my God," I whispered as I saw the table two people in front of me, "Vanessa *gasp* I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe!"

"Ashlee, calm down. Everythin's gonna be fine. All you have to is act like their normal people," She grabbed my hand as she comforted me.

"Okay.." My voice trailed off as I saw that we were next. I did what I just said I wasn't going to do, I choked.

"Ashlee, are you ok?" Vanessa asked me, as we walked up to the table.

"Uhmm...I...don't...know" I choked out. Vanessa stared at me.

"Hello girls" Andy said greeting us.

"Hi" Vanessa said excitedly as she put down her picture for them to sign.  
Andy signed it, and then passed it to Chase. I just stood there, and didn't  
say anything or move an inch, as I looked in to his eyes. Once I did that, I  
regained composure, and the nervousness went away.

"Can I get a picture?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure" Andy replied, as Vanessa handed me the camera. Both Andy and Chase  
poked their heads out, and I snapped the picture. I put my picture down, and  
they both signed it for me.

"Here ya go" Chase said handing it to me. Our eyes locked, and I could feel  
my cheeks getting hot, as I started blushing.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile. "Is it ok, if I get a picture too?"

"Of course" Chase said. I handed my camera to Vanessa and she took the  
picture. We both gave them smiles, before walking away.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Vanessa said jumping up and down.

"Yeah it was" I replied with a smile of my own. "And did you see Chase smile  
at me? I swear his smile could melt ice, it's so hot, and his eyes are  
amazing"

"I think someone has a crush on Mr. Stevens" Vanessa said laughing.

"Me? What about you and Mr. Douglas?" I replied laughing myself.

"I can't help it. That man is hott!" Vanessa said grinning.

"That is true my friend "I replied. "They both are"

"If only, we could have one day to spend with them," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but that's never going to happen" I replied.

"Don't be so sure, about that" We heard a all too familiar voice say from  
behind us. We turned around to see Andy and Chase standing like an inch from  
us!

"Ummm...hi" Vanessa said.

"Well we were talking, and we were wondering if you girls wanted to hang out,  
and maybe come to the show tonight. We're not familiar with the area, and  
we're going to here for a few days, so we figured we'd ask you two, since you're  
locals" Chase explained.

"We would love to" I said with another smile.

"Great. We will give you our cell phone numbers, and you can give us a call  
when you get to the arena. We will get you tickets, and backstage passes" Andy  
replied. "What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Vanessa, and this is my best friend Ashlee" Vanessa said.

"Nice to meet you girls. Well we should get back to the hotel, so we can get  
stuff ready for the show" Chase said.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, out of my purse, and handed it to  
Chase. He wrote his number down. Andy wrote his down for Vanessa, and handed  
it to her.

"So we'll see you around 8?" Chase asked.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Ok bye girls" Andy said giving us a smile. Chase gave us a smile too, and  
walked away behind Andy.

"Oh my freaking god! What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"What just happened was, we're going backstage with freaking Andy Douglas,  
and Chase Stevens" Vanessa answered.

"We gotta go home and find something to wear," I said.

"Yeah let's go!" Vanessa said, as we walked to the car.

* * *

kay, how is it? R&R 2 let us kno =)


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chap 2. I want 2 thank Ashlee so much 4 makin this story so good 3! and once again we own no 1 but ourselves**

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror making sure I looked perfect. I fixed my hair for the millionth time since I got home. I fixed my skirt, which came right above mid thigh, and my shirt, a black tank top under an off-the-shoulder pink shirt. "Hey Ash?" I asked turning away from the mirror, "Is this too much?" I pointed to my outfit.

Ashlee stopped putting on her eyeliner and looked at me, "No, why?"

I looked down at myself," I don't know I just don't wanna come off…"

"Slut-ish?" Ashlee laughed and continued putting on her make-up.

I laughed too. "You didn't have to put it like that! But yeah. Okay flats or heels?"

"Heels, Andy's 6'1 and you like, 5'0,"

"Good point!" I dropped the flats and but on the pink heels.

"Hey Ness, what time is it?"

I looked at my phone as I put it in my purse, "7:30, What 7:30?!"

"Oh my… we gotta get outta here!" Ashlee scrambled to get her this as I ran as fast as I could.

Not too much later we were standing in the parking lot, waiting for Chase and Andy to show up. I was shaking and it wasn't because I was cold.

"Vanessa, calm down. Just like you told me before, they're just normal people."

"Okay, whatever you say…." My voice trailed off as I saw them standing in front of us.

"Hello ladies" Chase said giving us a smile.

"Hi Chase, Andy" Ashlee replied.  
I just stood still, like a statue, as they walked closer to us. I suddenly forgot how to use my mouth, as I looked in to Andy's eyes. I regained composure, and looked over to where Ashlee was standing. Her and Chase were in a conversation with each other. Andy stood there looking at me.

"So are you excited about seeing the show?" He asked me.

"Yeah. This will be our first live show" I replied.

"Well hopefully it will be good" He said giving me a smile.

"Let's go you two. We're heading inside" Chase said calling to me and Andy.

We followed them in to the arena. Me and Ashlee were suprised at how busy it was backstage. There were people running around, getting ready for the show. We saw wrestlers and knock-outs, getting prepared for the live taping of Impact! We walked down a hallway towards the boys' lockeroom.

"Make yourselves at home" Andy said motioning us to sit down. We both sat down on the big leather couch and looked around the lockeroom.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Ashlee asked.

"Tag match against AMW" Chase replied.

"I'm going to go find a bottle of water" I said standing up.

"I could use one, so I'll come with" Ashlee replied.

"No, we can go get it" Chase offered.

"You don't have to do that" Ashlee said.

"Yes we do. You're our guests, so you stay here, and we'll go to the vending machine" Andy added with a smile.

"Oh ok" I said sitting back down, as they left the room.

"Tell me I'm dreaming" Ashlee said looking over at me.

"You're not. We're actually hanging out with Chase and Andy" I replied.  
We heard a knock at the door, as Ashlee went over to answer it. She opened the door, and Chris Harris and James Storm stood there.

"Uhm hi, we're looking for Chase and Andy" Chris said with a smile.

"Well, they actually just left. They went to grab bottles of water" Ashlee replied.

"I don't think we've seen you two before" James said.

"Well, we're friends of Chase and Andy. I'm Ashlee, and this is my best friend Vanessa" Ashlee said.

Nice to meet you girls" James said kissing Ashlee's hand, which caused me to laugh.  
Chase and Andy came back with waters in their hands. They looked at James and started laughing.

"Charming the girls are ya Storm?" Chase asked.

"You're the ones that left them all by theirselves" James replied

"Well it was nice meeting you Ashlee and Vanessa, but we gotta go over our match" Chris said.

"Nice meeting you too Chris, James" I called.

James flashed us a smile, before he followed Chris down the hallway. "Well that was interesting" Ashlee said with a laugh.

"Storm is always like that" Chase said smiling, and handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Ashlee replied blushing and taking the bottle.

Andy handed me the bottle, and our hands brushed together. We both looked down with smiles on our faces.

"We gotta go get changed for the show, so if you girls could wait like 3 minutes" Andy said as he and Chase grabbed their bags.

"We'll be here" I said, as they walked in to another room.

Minutes later, they came out in their ring attire. Both me and Ashlee, could help but stare at them. A stagehand poked his head in the lockeroom, and told them they were first out. They nodded, and walked over to the door. Me and Ashlee walked over to them and kissed their cheeks.

"Good luck" We said in unison. They gave us a smile and walked out of the lockeroom. We turned on the tv, and awaited their match. It was definitely going to be an interesting night

* * *

WOW things r heatin up! R&R ur reviews mean alot 2 us =)


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it =) and once again we own no1 but ourselves**

* * *

**

**Ashlee's POV**

1…2…3 Chase and Andy won their match against AMW. Me and Vanessa jumped out of our chair and screamed, "They won! They won!" I yelled as I hugged Vanessa

"I know! I know!" Vanessa screamed jumping up and down too.

Just then Chase and Andy walked into the room. I let go of Vanessa and ran over to Chase. He opened his arms as I lept into them. "You won!"I said with a huge smile on my face.

Chase laughed, "Yeah, we did."

We both laughed but then stopped and looked into eachother's eyes. Chase leaned in and I closed my eyes.

"Ashlee!" my eyes snapped open and I hopped out of Chase's arms. I smoothed out my shirts as I felt my face start to get hot.

"So…should we go celebrate or what?" I said trying to distract everyone.

"Sure why not. Chase and I will go get changed. You ladies can just relax here for a minute, kay?" Andy said letting go of Vanessa's hand.

"Okay," I said as Chase kissed my hand, causing me to blush again, and left the room with Andy.

"So what just happened?" Vanessa asked as we sat down on the couch.

"What are you talkin about?" I replied as if I didn't know what she was implying.

"I saw you and Chase…about to kiss."

"Yeah…well," I looked at the floor with a smirk on my face.

Vanessa laughed, "I can't blame ya. He is hot and he did lean in first..."

"You think he's intrested?" I looked at her.

"Yeah…I mean why else would he try to kiss ya?"

"What should I do?" I didn't want to push it with him and turn into some groupie trying to get with a wrestler.

"Just go with the flow. If its meant to happen it'll happen on its own."

"You really think…" I started as I heard the door open. Chase walked in and smiled as he saw me.

I stood up, walked over to him and grabbed his hand_, Just go with the flow_, I thought to myself as we left for the club.

* * *

"Oh my God! I love this song! Come on Andy, let's dance!" Vanessa dragged Andy to the dance floor as soon as we had sat down at our table.

I twirled my straw in my drink," So…um…this is a nice club," it felt akward just sitting there…with Chase…not talking…at all.

Chase moved closer to me,"Yeah I guess," Chase looked down at the table," So do ya have a man?"

I choked on soda that I had taken a sip of, "Um no. Why?"

Chase turned red,"Just wanted to know."

I realized what Chase was hinting at. I leaned back against the seat," Do plan on doin anything with that info?"

Chase smirked, "Maybe,"

I leaned in closer to him, "Maybe huh?"

Chase smiled even bigger, "Yeah maybe" He leaned in so I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I went to lean away but Chase's hand was on the back of my head. He pulled my towards his lips and I didn't fight. A shock went down my spine as our lips touched. My body went weak. Then a rush of air hit my face and my eyes open. Chase sat there and stared at me as I fought to caught my breath.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Chase slid back to his original place at the table. I stop him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought Chase back in for a kiss. Chase wrapped his arms around my waist. The world faded and my life changed forever.

* * *

OMG! no way! lol so R&R 2 let us know how we're doin


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's POV**

_**2 years later**_

I was sitting at Ashlee's kitchen island with my elbows on the counter and fists pressed into my cheeks. My eyes travelled back and forth across the room as Ashlee paced in front of me. She picked up the paper towel roll and moved it across the counter then back to its original place. She walked back across the kitchen and paused at the refrigerator.

"Ashlee?"

"Yeah?" She turned to walk over to the stove.

"What's wrong?" I walked around the island and sat on the countertop, "…and don't try to say nothing 'cause I know something's bugging you."

"Umm…ok fine. It's this vacation thing. I've been Chase free for the last three months and now I have to deal with him for two weeks…TWO WEEKS!"

"Well Ashlee, if you don't want to go you don't…"

"It's too late. Ugh I wouldn't have shelled out all that money if I wouldda known he was going to…"

I covered Ashlee's mouth before the word left her lips, "Now what did we say about using that word, the "c" word?"

Ashlee sighed, "Yeah I know. It still hard to believe…" She stood up and walked over to the front door.

"Hey ladies!" Andy greeted as he walked in. He gave me a quick kiss and took a seat next to me.

Ashlee plopped onto the couch and hugged one of the cushions to her chest. She let out a scream.

"What's wrong with her?"

I shrugged, "Our vacations in a few weeks remember and that means a reunion between Ashlee and 'you know who'."

"Oh that's a toughie," Andy stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Ashlee's shoulder, "Baby girl, I'm not saying what Chase did was right but as someone who's with him 24/7, I know he's sorry. He talks about you all the time. Maybe the vacation is the world's way of saying you should give him another shot?"

Ashlee looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Andy it's not that simple. Vanessa didn't che..." I cleared my throat, "do what he did. I loved him more than he knew. Not only am I goin' to have to look at him in general but we're sitting next to each other on the plane and sharing a freakin' room!"

"Ash, why don't we just have it so he guys stay in one room and we stay in the other? And we can always rearrange the plane seating."

"Woah woah babe, this vacation was so I could spent time with you. You know sleep in the same bed, sit next to you on the plane."

"Andy really? Look at her! You're really willing to make her miserable…'

"Guys!" Ashlee jumped off the couch, "My relationship's already ruined. I don't want to see the same happen to you guys. Especially not over me and my issues"

Andy and I looked at each other. "You're right. We'll figure this out because this is the trip of a lifetime. I don't want you to miss out," I pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be alright…I promise."

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. "Andy?"

Andy shifted next to me, "Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do about this vacation thing?"

Andy rolled over and let out a sigh, "I don't know babe. What can we do?"

I rolled over to face him, "I don't know but I don't want Ashlee to be miserable. And I'll be miserable if she is and you'll be miserable if I am."

"You're right," he sat up, "but how do you fix a relationship that ended like that. I mean be honest; would you take me back if I cheated? I don't think I'd take you back."

"I never thought I'd say this but…Chase was drunk when he cheated."

"Ness, we're always drunk," he laughed and lay back down.

I laughed too, "Yeah but ugh!" I sat up and threw my arms over my head, "There's no excuse there's not one! How could he be so stupid?" I flopped back down and covered my eyes in frustration.

"Well maybe you should talk to him. Help him understand. Don't stress about it babe, now go back to sleep."

"Are you kidding? It's 12:30 in the afternoon, GET UP!" I hit Andy with a pillow and head to the door, equip with a plan to save our vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashlee's POV**

Looking out over the pond, I thought about the last time Chase and I had come here. The water was calm, the breeze rustled the leaves and the birds flew overhead. They soared without restraint. That's what I needed to do, let the pain of the past go. I took a deep breath and pulled out my cell.

"Chase that's not the point…hello?"

"Vanessa what are you doing?" I felt a flash of anger pulse through my body.

"Ashlee! I was just um…wow. I know this sounds like a dude thing to say but I can explain, I really can."

"I'm at the pond. You can explain yourself here," I hung up and sat on the cool sand staring out over the water.

Not too much later, I heard tires roll onto the sand behind me.

"Hey Ness," I didn't take my eyes from the site in front of me.

"It's always so beautiful out here this time of year," Vanessa stared with me as we sat in silence for a few minutes. "I talked to Chase today. Like Andy said, I'm am in no way saying he was right but if he was really a big of a monster as we made him out to be after the incident, he wouldn't have cried today."

"He cried?" I was shocked. "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it. Look at my shirt," she giggled as she showed me the tear stains on her shoulder.

I laughed too, "Wow. But I thought we had an agreement that cheaters get cut," I looked over at her for the first time since her arrival.

"We did but Chase is different Ash. I never thought I'd see a guy that refused to move on after doing what he did. He cried on my shoulder and was completely sober when he did. You two were perfect and if I didn't believe he learned his lesson, I wouldn't have talked to him. I want you to be happy and girlie you were happy with him, and you still can be. Just talk to him"

I sighed, "I guess. I miss him but I'm scared. What if I don't trust him ever again? What if I do and he cheats again?"

"I honestly don't know but you'll never be able to answer those if you don't even talk him to see what kind of person he is now."

I nodded and looked back over the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashlee's POV**

My hand shook as I reached for the doorbell. It felt like there was a wall between my finger and the button. I closed my eyes as I took a shaky breath. _I can't do this, I really can't, _I thought as I stared at that circular light. Memories of the day I found out Chase cheated flashed through my mind. I couldn't breathe, I had to leave. I dropped my arm and turned away from the door. As soon as my foot hit the walkway, the door opened behind me.

"Ash?' I stopped dead in my tracks, "Please don't leave. I...I need to talk to you, please."

I took a deep breath and slowly turned towards the door, "Talk about what Chase?"

"You know what I wanna talk about. Just please come inside and talk to me."

"Why should I?!" I nearly screamed, "What could you possible say to make me feel any better, to make what you did go away? Every day, I see my best friend and your best friend together. When she cries, he's there and if he's not, he's on his way. Do you know how much that hurts me? You took that away from me. You took yourself away from me!" Tears slid down my cheeks, but I continued, "Some nights I still cry myself to sleep. Do you know why? Because the man I love isn't laying next to me, and he chose not to be there."

"Ashlee, I am so sorry..." I looked up to see a tear fall from Chase's eye, "Just please come inside, it's cold." He extended his hand.

I wiped my face and took his hand. _Maybe Vanessa was right. Maybe Chase is different_

* * *

I walked into the house that had been so familiar to me, but now seemed like a different house. There was new furniture, candles scattered across the room and it was clean for once. It looked like something out of an interior design magazine.

"Do you like it? You always said I needed to upgrade, so I did...for when you came back..."

I snapped my head around, "What do you mean when I came back? You thought you could cheat and I would come running back like nothing happened?"

Chase ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah I did. But it was stupid of me to think that. Ash can we sit down?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the new couch. As we sat, Chase quickly let go of my hand. He starred into his lap, like a child after knowingly doing wrong.

"I need to be honest with you. That morning, when I woke up next to her and I knew it wasn't you, I felt sick. I thought about telling you, but I wasn't going to be able to deal with seeing your face, seeing the hurt for myself. So i decided to hide it. I had already broken your heart, I didn't need to do anymore. After I had gotten home, I showered three time and still felt dirty. All I could think about was you." Chase looked up for the first time since he had started talking. His eyes were the same ice blue I remembered, but they were filled with tears. "Ashlee, I have never felt so bad in my life. I was so ashamed I couldn't even tell Andy. I live with knowing I lost the best thing I ever had. I don't deserve you back, I really don't. Vanessa made me see that. I know I'll never have you back, but I'd like to ask for your forgiveness..."

Chase reached up and slid his hand across my cheek. I had been crying and didn't even realize it. I tilted my head into his hand and closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my cheek. As he moved his lips closer to mine, I couldn't help but feel like we were back where we left off. When he kissed me, I felt my heart become whole again. I still felt the same magic I did when we first kissed. I broke the kiss and he moved his lips to my neck placing small kisses from my jaw line to the collar of my shirt. That's when I remember why I was there, what he had done, and how heartbroken I still was.

"Chase, I don't think I can forgive you." He froze, "it's not that I don't want to, but you were my first real love, and that allowed you to hurt me worse than anyone else could. I need some time. More time."

"I understand.." he said sliding over, away from me.

The rush of cold air snapped me back to reality. "The reason I came was to say that I would like to be civil on our vacation. I already arrange to have two queen beds placed in the room, instead of a king." I stood up and fixed my jacket. "I guess I should go now."

Chase looked back down into his lap as I headed towards the door. As soon as I was on the other side, I broke. As I slid down the door sobbing, I watched my life crumble even more in front of my eyes. I was still in love with Chase and felt that he was sorry, but what kind of person would I be if I allowed him back in my life? Would I be able to trust him? But if we were meant to be and I chose to move on with someone else, would I be able to be happy with that person? As these thoughts ran through my mind, I put my head in my hands and cried.


End file.
